Ship Wars: Amian vs Jamy
by GiGi Babineaux
Summary: In which GiGi (GiGi Babineaux) and Warp (MilitiasPoeta) stage an epic battle in the form of writing to determine which is the dominate ship: Amian or Jamy. Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D
1. RULES by GiGi

GiGi and Warp are best friends whose only real controversy is whether Amy should be with Ian or with Jake. They were sure that they weren't the only ones who suffered from this argument, so they decided to have a small war to solve this worldwide problem. They would take turns writing a story about the Cahills, and whoever got the last fan fiction chapter published by a set deadline would have won, and would also get to write an additional chapter-the one where, if Jake wins, Ian will go away, and if Ian wins, Amy will dump Jake, Jake will go away, and Amy and Ian will finally be together. To decide who would write the first chapter, Warp flipped a coin and won. GiGi realized that this came to her advantage, because SHE got to write out the rules. (Fun, fun fun!)

**Contestants:**

**Contestant Number One**

Warp (Militias Poeta)

Ship: Jamy

**Contestant Number Two**

GiGi (GiGi Babineaux)

Ship: Amian

**Deadline: **October 31st, 2014 (Halloween)

**Rules:**

**1:** No character dies unless both contestants concur that the aforementioned character must die.  
**2:** Contestants are not allowed to post a chapter unless the other contestant has already posted one.  
**3:** If it is, for example, Contestant Two's turn to post a chapter, she must upload it as soon aspossible. No uploading at the last second, or it becomes cheating.  
**5:** The number four is not allowed to come up in any chapter manuscript. Why, you ask? Simple. Look up the chinese word for death and listen to how it is pronounced. (Those who catch this reference, post in reviews and you get cookies and bragging rights.)  
**6:** Jake has to win. (P.S. This is not a legitimate rule. Sorry, Warp! XD ~GiGi)  
**7:** Ian has to win. (P.S. Sadly, this is not a legitimate rule either. Dang it! ~GiGi)


	2. Chapter 1 by Warp

_ December 23, 4:02 PM, Attleboro, Massachusetts_

Dan peered out the window as a Hummer Limo rolled quietly up the driveway. Snow blew across the hood and into the windows, and the afternoon sky was white with the flakes. Condensation was already beginning to pile in the yard, but the huge car plowed through with ease.

Large things, Hummer Limos. He decided that he would ask for one for his birthday. Like Amy would buy that for him.

"Who is it?" Dan's sister, Amy, yelled from the kitchen where she was baking cookies with Nellie, their guardian.

"Looks like the Cobra," Dan yelled back as he spotted another car, a VW bug, come in through the Lucian's path. "And there's Atticus and Jake." the teen, with a spurt of energy, ran out the door and into the snow with no coat.

"Dan!" Amy shouted, "You're gonna freeze!"

The boy's head popped back in for a moment. "After almost getting killed multiple times by my own family members and surviving, getting trapped in caves with no air, and almost dying from asthma, do you think I care if I get a tiny bit cold?" and in a moment he was gone again.

Amy sighed.

Nellie chuckled. "Little brothers."

"You're telling me."

"How about a cookie to cheer you up?" Nellie offered her the aforementioned epitome of scrumptiousness.

"Thanks," Amy grinned, then began to munch the delectable bakery item.

"Don't I get any?" the voice of Jake, her boyfriend, carried across the cookery. Amy looked up with her mouth still full of chocolate chip, then swallowed hastily. "Not a chance," she kidded, then ran over and hugged him. He smelled like old books. "Good to see you, Jake."

"Yeah, you too. Now that you're in college, I'm missing you."

Amy nodded.

_ "Get that cat away from me!"_ screamed British Ian from the sitting room.

Amy winced. "I'd better go save him."

Jake nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

When Saladin had been extricated from the frightened Lucian, the Cahills who had been invited to this Christmas break occasion sat around the fire, as darkness was beginning to fall.

The Holt children (Who were not, consequently, children any more) took turns stabbing the embers with a poker (it was a wonder that they even took turns), while Sinead, Ned, and Ted sat on a sofa. Ian, the only remaining Lucian in the small group of friends, curled in an armchair like the cat that had so violently greeted him, and Amy and Jake sat on the floor. Atticus and Dan were somewhere upstairs playing video games. Nellie was cooking something, and Fiske was taking a nap.

Amy leaned her head into Jake's shoulder, but what she didn't see was the envious look that Ian gave their way.

_ Amy..._


	3. Chapter 2 by GiGi

_December 24th, 2:35 A.M. Attleboro, Massachusetts_

_She raised the metal bar over her head, preparing to strike._

_Ian tried to scream, to warn her, to stop her, but his voice wasn't working anymore._

_She brought down the bar on the wire and she was electrocuted, flung violently away from the evil machine..._

"NATALIE!"

Ian yelled the name at the top of his voice, and sat bolt upright in the bed that was not his own. He was covered in a cold sweat, and he was shaking violently.

Less than a minute later there was a knock on the door.

"Ian?"

Ian was still shaking, but he answered, "C-c-come in."

The door opened and Amy walked in. "I heard you cry out in your sleep," she said as she turned on the lamp on the bedside table and then sat down next to him on the bed.

Amy's eyes were bright with worry. "You were dreaming about Natalie, weren't you?"

"Yes," Ian admitted. "Yes. She-she was killed. All over again. And I just stood there. I wish..."

His voice trailed off, but he swallowed and then finished his sentence. "I wish I did more than I did when it actually happened. I could have pushed her away. I could have done something more, I know I could have, but I didn't. Oh, Amy, why didn't I?"

Amy did something that Ian thought she would never do to him. She took his hand and squeezed it.

"I still think about Evan…how if I had been a little smarter or a little braver, I would have been able to save him," Amy sighed. "People say that things will get better. It never does. It's always the same."

"I know." Ian took in a shaky breath. "Amy, I need to tell you…"

Jake chose that moment to walk into the room. "What's wrong? I heard noises from across the hall. Amy? What are you doing?"

Amy looked at Jake. "We're a little busy at the moment. I'll be right there."

Frowning, Jake said, "But-"

"Jake!" Amy raised her voice slightly.

"Sorry," Jake mumbled. He walked out of the room and closed the door, looking extremely jealous.

Amy turned back to Ian. "I'm sorry, Ian. What is it that you needed to tell me?"

Ian stared at her for a few seconds before answering her. But the moment was lost. He couldn't tell her what he had meant to say, so he said something else.

"I was going to say, before we were rudely interrupted-"

Amy giggled at that.

"-that it wasn't your fault."

Amy looked a bit confused. "What wasn't my fault?"

"That Evan was murdered," Ian answered. Then in a voice that was almost a whisper, he said, "He really loved you, you know."

Amy began to cry and Ian hugged her. Then Amy hugged him back, and suddenly the pain of Natalie's death came back to him. As if it had only just happened.

The pair clung to each other for a long time, sobbing into each others shoulders.


	4. Chapter 3 by Warp

_December 24, 6:29 AM, Attleboro, Massachusetts._

Jake stared out the window at the growing light, cold and snowy. The piles of ice were higher in the yard than when he and Atticus had arrived, and a thin ribbon of worry wormed its way into his mind.

_ It's nothing, _Jake thought, _Just snow._

Dan crept up behind his sister's boyfriend and poked him. Jake jumped. "Don't _do _that, Dan!"

"Sorry, boss," Dan chuckled and came around Jake's left side. "Snow's getting pretty high. Maybe we'll get _stuck_."

"Don't be dumb," Jake mumbled, "It's just snow."

"Gallifrey, you're worse than Amy," Dan complained, "What's gotten into you today?"

Jake thought of Amy and Ian holding hands, and decided to lie. "Nothing."

A raucous noise ensued when Nellie started banging a pot with a whisk to try to get the various peoples into the kitchen for breakfast. Those not already downstairs came from the upper level in an untidy rush, the Holts leading the fray. Not ones to miss out on Miss Gomez's world famous cooking (and that's hardly a joke in this situation), the Cahills sat down at the small table, eagerly waiting for omelets. Jake caught Amy by the arm just before she sat down.

"Jake, what is it?" Amy whispered fervently.

"I need to talk to you," he whispered back.

"Can it be later?"

"...No."

"Fine," Amy conceded, "I'll be back in a moment," she told Nellie. The au pair nodded. "I'll save an omelette for you. And Jake."

The couple grinned at the chef-babysitter gratefully, but Amy's smile faded as soon as Jake and she got to the hallway.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked quietly.

Jake twisted his hands in his shirt. "Last night- morning-"

"I know what you're thinking," Amy's lips quirked just a bit. "Ian had cried out, and I was going to comfort him. You just interrupted us."

Jake smiled, but it was halfhearted. "I heard sobbing afterwards."

Amy's face fell. "Things have happened, people have died, you know. The Cahills are battle scarred, all of us. Crying in the middle of the night is no big deal."

"You were thinking about Evan, weren't you." It wasn't a question.

Amy sighed. "Yes, I was."

Jake nodded. He understood. "All right, Ames, let's get some breakfast."


	5. Chapter 5 by GiGi

December 24th, 6:15 A.M. Attleboro, Massachusetts

Ian opened his eyes and tried to remember where he was.

_Ah, yes…Grace's Mansion. It's Christmas Eve._

The events that had taken place almost four hours ago flooded back to him and he groaned.

_Jake is going to kill me._

Fifteen minutes later, he was downstairs with the rest of the group about to eat breakfast. He was sitting between Sinead and Jonah. Jonah was the first to notice his gloomy mood.

"Yo, Ian, what's eating you?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

Ian gave him a withering look. "Nothing for you to worry about, I'm sure." He quickly changed the subject. "Where did Amy and Jake go?"

Jonah replied, "They went out to the hallway. Jake didn't look so happy."

"Surprising, considering Amy is constantly obsessing over him," Ian mumbled.

Sinead broke into the conversation and waved her fork at him. "Just leave them alone, Ian. Amy doesn't like you that way."

"Whatever are you talking about?" Ian retorted.

Sinead gave him a patronizing smile. "All of us know how much you like her, Ian Kabra."

_Like, _thought Ian. A poor choice of words. _I'm way passed that stage. _

Amy and Jake finally walked back into the dining room, holding hands. Ian happened to glance at Sinead, and the almost hidden expression on her face startled him.

_No… _Ian was shocked. _No way. Sinead is jealous of Jake! Why didn't I see that before?_

Amy sat between Jake and Atticus and across from Sinead at breakfast. She stared at the omelet Nellie had served her. She wasn't hungry. Too much had been happening and she was confused and concerned. She had told Jake that last night hadn't been a big deal. But it had been.

_You held his hand!_ Amy's subconscious was screaming at her. _You held _Ian Kabra's _hand! Why did you do that?_

_He was going through emotional trauma, and so was I._ Amy scolded her subconscious. _So shut up._

Her subconscious was far from giving up. _You shut up. You have boyfriend, remember?_

"It wasn't like that, okay?" Amy shouted.

The room went quiet and everyone stared at her.

Oh, oh...

Amy locked eyes with Ian for barely a second, but she saw the shocked but somewhat pleased expression on his face.

"Eh...did I say that aloud?" Amy asked.

Dan answered that question. "You sure did. Are you okay, Amy?"

"I'm fine," Amy answered her brother. She stood up. "Excuse me."

Jake got stood up to follow her. "Amy-"

Amy turned to face him. "Jake. I need to be by myself for a little bit. I'm going for a walk."

"In this weather?" Jake was incredulous.

"I'll be fine. I've been in colder places," Amy answered.

Jake wisely sat back down.

Then she left the dining room, silence in her wake.


	6. Chapter 6 by Warp

Amy put on a jacket, a scarf, a hat, and boots, and then opened the front door. Much to her surprise, the snow was about a foot deep, so she put on a pair of snow shoes before hoisting herself on top of the snow and closing the door. She walked as fast as she could without tripping over her shoes. She didn't know what it was that she was running away from. Was it Ian? Was it Jake? Was it her mixed up emotions? Amy couldn't be sure.

Suddenly a voice called after her, "Amy!"

Amy turned around to see Sinead trying to get out of the door.

"Sinead, I don't want to talk right now! I need to be by myself for a while. Please!" Amy heard the desperation in her voice, and hoped that Sinead hadn't.

"Amy Cahill, don't you play that card on me. You've always been able to tell me everything. What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, Amy started to run as fast as she could without falling towards the cave.

Unfortunately, she tripped and fell headfirst into the snow.

After several attempts trying to get up, Sinead made it by herself and lurched her back onto her feet.

"You're very lucky, you know," Sinead said.

Amy looked up at friend. "Why do you say that?"

Sinead gave her a look. "You have two perfectly wonderful boys chasing after you. You're not even-"

She stopped short, not wanting to say what she wanted to say.

"I'm not even…?" Amy glared at her.

"Never mind. I was being selfish," Sinead said. "Now come on. Let's get back into the house."

"So you can go flirt with my boyfriend again, right?"

Sinead raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Amy was suddenly mad. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! You're trying to take Jake away from me! I've seen the way you look at him!"

Sinead's lips were a straight line across her face. "The same way Ian looks at you, you mean?"

"Don't bring Ian into this!"

"Don't bring me into what?"

Amy groaned. "Ian! What are you doing here?"

Ian (for of course it was he) shrugged. "I was worried about you."

"Thanks a lot, Ian," Sinead said. "So, Kabra, when are you going to tell her?"

"Tell who what?" Ian said, apparently clueless.

Amy had enough. She took a step closer to Ian and slapped him, leaving pink finger-shaped marks on his cinnamon-colored skin.


	7. Chapter 7 by GiGi

Ian pulled back, shocked. He didn't say anything, though. There was no comeback to someone slapping you in the face. Well, actually there was, but...

He slapped her back.

Amy gasped and slapped him again.

The slapping match continued for a while, until Sinead finally pulled Amy away from Ian.

"Let me GO!" Amy shouted. "It's my turn!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Amy!" Sinead cried. "Stop struggling!"

Ian decided it was time for someone to be the bigger person. "I'm sorry, Amy, I don't know what came over me."

Amy finally slumped in Sinead's iron grip. "Ian…"

Ian looked into her green eyes, sensing something big.

"What on earth are you guys doing?"

_Of course._

Jake stumbled over to them.

Amy, for once, didn't look too happy to see him.

Ian tried to help Amy along. "You were saying, Amy?"

"It's not important," Amy mumbled.

Sinead was the one to answer Jake's question. "We're trying to get some feelings out in the open, here."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jake glared at Ian.

Ian rolled his eyes at him. "Thanks a lot, Jake. You just ruined a revolutionary moment."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jake asked again.

"Repeating yourself is a sign of mental unstableness," Ian answered.

Jake walked up to the British teen and slapped him so hard that Ian fell backward into the snow. "How dare you? First you try to steal my girlfriend, and now you-"

"Steal your girlfriend?" Ian interrupted. "I've done nothing of the sort."

"Jake!" Amy shrieked.

Ian held up a hand, telling her not to say anything more. He stood up, brushed himself off, and then, even though Amy was making signs at him from behind Jake not to do it, Ian slapped Jake across the face.

Jake yelled in surprise and then slapped Ian again. After this went on a few rounds, with the girls protesting the background, Jake had enough, and with a mad yell, tackled Ian to the snowy ground.

Ian moved up his knee and jabbed him in the groin, and Jake rolled of off him, moaning in pain.

"Ian!" Amy said, pulling Jake to his feet. "Why did you do that?"

"Well, someone had to get him off of me. This is my new silk shirt," Ian said, once again failing to see the gravity of the situation.

Jake laughed mirthlessly and said, "If I had a bottle of grape juice, I would be the happiest person on earth."

Sinead smirked, but Ian retorted, "If you're so thirsty, why don't you just head inside like a good boy and stop slapping people left and right? You're a bad influence on Amy."

"A bad influence?" Jake screamed.

Ian gave him one last cold stare and then turned away and went inside the cave, what Amy had been trying to do in the first place, trying to get away from his confusion.

That was the last straw.

Jake began to follow Ian, prepared to give him the lesson of his life. Unexpectedly, Amy shoved Jake into the snow and ran after Ian. "Ian! Please!"

Jake tried to follow her, but Sinead held him back. "Leave them alone! Don't you understand what you're putting them through? What you're putting Amy through?"

He considered resisting the red-headed beauty at his shoulder, but decided against it. "Fine. But if I lose my girlfriend within the next twenty-four hours, I'm blaming you."

Sinead smiled. "Don't worry."

Jake turned to look at her. Sinead's green eyes made him melt, but he tried to ignore it. "I'll do my best," he said.

Then they walked back towards the mansion.

But neither of them noticed the storm that was beginning to rage around them.


	8. Chapter 8 by Warp

Amy ran off into the distance, but still Ian trailed her. "Amy!" he pant-shouted. "Amy! Amy. Please. Where are you going?"

"Somewhere." she wrapped her arms across her body and huddled into her coat. It was almost like she wanted him to go away.  
What was he thinking, of course she wanted him to go away. But he wouldn't.

Ian laughed a bit. It was slightly hysterical, but he would, obviously, never admit to this. "You'll get lost. Please, I beg you, come back to the house."

Amy stopped in her tracks and wheeled about to face him. "And what if I want to get lost, hm? What if I never want to see that stupid family in that stupid house ever again? Especially you, _Ian._" The young Cahill began to stalk through the snow again.

"Amy. You don't mean that, do you?" Ian whispered. "You're just angry."

"Yes! Yes I am. I'm very angry."

"Why are you angry?"

Amy frowned worriedly. "I don't know. Why am I angry? Ian?"

Amy's mood was troubling, she had right to look worried. Ian smiled and laid his hand on her arm. "Come back to the house and we'll figure it out."

Amy's face clouded with fury again and she ripped her arm away from him. "No."

She ran off, a black speck in a snowy world. "AMY! _AMY!"_

"GO AWAY, IAN!"  
But after these cutting words, Ian recognized the tiny sound of a sob.

And he went after her, even though she'd told him not to.  
That was his specialty.

Following people.  
And chess.  
But that was beside the point.


	9. A Note by GiGi

Due to the fact that Warp and I didn't have time to write that much over the past two months, we have both decided that the deadline date ought to be extended.

Therefore, instead of ending the war today, Halloween, we will end it on December 25th, or, Christmas.

Thank you to all our readers and reviewers!

Happy Writing!

GiGi

(GiGi Babineaux)


End file.
